


A New chapter

by Sarond2222



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Minor Whiterose, New arm, WheelchairBlake, oneshot maybe twoshot, yang is missing her arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Yang lost her arm a few years ago, but thanks to her sister Ruby, she can test out a new arm but Yang is terrified and needs the love and support of her girlfriend Blake. Will it work out ? Will Yang be okay ? Will I think of a better title ? Only one way to find out !(Written to celebrate 'Monster' hitting 120 kudos ! no relations to this story.)





	A New chapter

Today was the day, the day Yang would try her new arm and it was a day she was dreading. Ever since the accident Ruby and Weiss were trying to Yang into a program to test a new prosthetic that help millions. Thankfully, the love birds succeed and after a few months of wait Yang was could now test a prototype. Blake knew it wasn’t easy to get used to a replacement of something you had all your life, after all, she used to be able to walk but now she was in a wheelchair for the rest of her life and she made peace with it.

Blake rolled into the kitchen, still thinking how Yang was going to react, last night she had ranted about Ruby and Weiss doing this behind her back without telling her before finally relaxing. Blake knew Yang still hadn’t made peace with no arm and maybe this would help. As she enters into the kitchen, Yang was already up making pancakes for them, Yang loved to cook so Blake often let her do the cooking.

“Morning babe.” Blake greeted Yang as she rolled past her to the table, Yang turned and grinned at Blake.

“Good morning ! Breakfast is almost ready so I hope you love pancakes !” Yang cheered, focusing on cooking, while Blake rested her arms on the table, smirking at Yang.

“Anything you cook I’m going to love you know that.”

“Heck yeah ! After all I’m the best cook in the world, you could say I’m eggcellent.” Yang said with a wink as she carried a plate over Blake, Blake laughed at the terrible joke, she was so used to Yang’s pun that they made her laugh. As Yang sat down with the other plate in her hand., the two began to eat in silence both raised with table manners.

Suddenly Yang decided to speak, “Ruby is picking us at 3pm to bring us to the hospital, the university and will drop us back too.” Blake looked at Yang, as her started to shake, Blake slowly grabbed Yang’s hand gently, she knew quickly movements would scare Yang.

“Hey it’s okay.” Blake said gently, trying to calm Yang down, then Yang began to shake her head.

“But it won’t.”

“How do you know it won’t ?”

“How do you know it will ? How Blake ? Last time I was told that I lost my arm ! I knew this was a bad idea.” Yang said to Blake which cause Blake to frown, she gave yang’s hand a squeeze.

“Yang calm down, nothing bad will happen to you, I won’t let them hurt you, neither would Ruby or Weiss.” Blake said but Yang glared at her angrily, confusing Blake.

“So why are you doing this to me ? I’m happy with you ! With my job ! With everything, I lost my arm but this, this is normal, it’s fine.” Yang said staring at Blake, daring Blake to argue back. Unfortunately, Blake was just as stubborn as her girlfriend.

“You know, change can be a good thing, it may feel like a bad thing but sometimes it what you need, maybe not short-term but long-term. I know this is scary, but there’s nothing to be scared of. ” Blake mumbled to her girlfriend, staring back at her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Blake looked at the door and then look at Yang. Before Yang could stand up to open the door, Blake stopped her.

“Yang, if you really don’t want to do this then you don’t have to. I’m not going to make you do something you don’t want to do.” But Yang just smiled and went to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby was buzzing like she was getting a new arm and not her sister. Weiss was as calm as ever, knowing calm her fiance was pointless and instead put Blake’s wheelchair in the back, after Blake was in the car. Eventually Yang got into the car and held Blake’s hand. Ruby jumped into the car, with Weiss complaining about ruining the car seats and now they could finally drive to the hospital.

Yang held Blake’s hand even tighter once the car hit the road. Weiss was a careful driver, but ever since her accident Yang hated car trips and she tries to avoid them. However, this time the car was much quicker to get to the hospital. Vale’s number 1 University's technological University Vale or TUV as everyone else called it, was one of the most advanced universities in Vale and their engineer students were the ones working on this project. Despite being a public university it rivals many private college in Vale, so it was no surprise that TUV announced that they would creating robotic prosthetics that other college also announced ‘new projects’ in the works as well.

It was also no surprise that Ruby applied to the TUV and got in ! Yang remembered they party they threw, how she and Ruby decided to do a drinking game, how Ruby threw up for 3 days straight afterward, the angry texts Yang got from Weiss. It was a great night with some bad moments but Yang never regretted it. She was so proud of Ruby that night and still is to this day, even in her scared state with Ruby excitedly explaining the operation to her.

“So the arm will connect to your arm’s nerve system and you’ll hopefully move it naturally ! Is that cool ?!”

“Y-yeah Ruby, it is.”

“Ruby dear, maybe you should you tell Yang about what Penny said ?”

“Oh yeah ! Penny said that you’re surgery has a 20% chance of fail-”

 

“You Dolt ! The other thing she said !”

“Oh, oh ! Penny said that if you want to test the arm outside of the lab then you can !”

“T-that’s great Ruby, t-that’s r-really g-great Ruby.” Yang whispered, Blake now held Yang’s hand with both her hands. Ruby decided to shut up and put on the radio, to calm Yang down. The rest of the ride was quiet as they made their way to the hospital. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they pulled up to the hospital, they could see Penny standing at the door, waiting for them. After Weiss parked the car, she went over to paid park machine to pay for parking, Ruby jumped out, got Blake’s wheelchair and hugged Penny. Yang slowly got out of the car, Blake watched her and making sure she was okay.

“You Okay ?”

“Just Dandy.”

Blake frowned but decided said nothing, Instead she and Yang went over to Penny. After Ruby’s hug, Penny pulled her off and smiled at Yang. “Salutations ! Are you ready Yang ? Are you excited ?” Penny asked as they walked into the hospital.

“Y-yeah, I’m ready.” Yang said with a small smile which caused Blake to smile. Penny nodded her head.

“Good ! So they’re has been a change of plan, nothing to big I promise ! Basically, instead of having the op then bringing you to the university to install the arm, we brought the arm to you so you can have it straight away, is that cool ?” Penny cheered but Yang was shocked and didn’t know what to say.

“That’s awesome Penny ! Did the hospital agree to it ?!”

“Yep ! TUV’s president agree to extra funding, allowing us to convince the hospital to do it here ! So now we can do it here and test it here too !” While Penny and Ruby talked about the arm, with Weiss trying to listen to them, Blake looked at Yang.

“You sure you’re just dany ?”

“Not funny.”

 

“Sorry, I thought it would lighten the mood.” Blake explained looking at the wall in the room, watching Penny leading down to the correct ward.

“No it’s okay, I’m, I’m just so scared right now.”

“I know babe.” Blake said holding yang’s hand even though it was difficult to. The two didn’t say anything, instead they walked down the ward, while Ruby excitedly explained to Weiss about something, Blake wasn’t really listening until they finally made it to the ward and the surgeon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You okay ?”

“Yeah, I’ll be under for a while, what are you going to do ?”

“Wait duh.”

“Oh. You don’t have too, you know.”

“I know but I want to.”

“...I love you.”

“I love you too.” They shared a quick kiss before Yang was taken off and Blake would wait for her safe return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ruby honey, are you okay ?” Weiss asked as she watched as her fiance mumbled to herself.

Ruby stopped and stared at Weiss. “I’m fine just trusted my only sister, who I nearly lost, to my best friend who wants to do something to her that belongs in a sci-fi film and she may die again, so yeah I’m fine, oh yeah.” Weiss frowned at Ruby, she could see the tapping of the foot, her head shaking and Weiss couldn’t stand it.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders, pulling Ruby to lean her head onto Weiss’s shoulders. “You know, Yang is the strongest person I know.”

“I know.”

“And she was scared but she went through this because she wants too. She’s so brave but she’s not the bravest person I know, it’s you. You’ve risk so much for her, even your relationship for her to be happy.” Weiss wasn’t lying, Ruby had been the phone trying to convince both Penny and Yang to agree to it, she also helped build the arm and usually spent any time she had to make sure it was perfect for Yang. 

“Besides Penny your best friend, she won’t let anything bad happen to your sister.” Weiss added as Ruby sat up and pulled Weiss into a kiss.

“You’re right, thanks Weiss, If I hadn’t propose to you already, I would now.”

“You silly little dolt.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a success, the implant had damaged the nerves and was secured on Yang’s arm. Eventually Yang woke up and look straight to her left to see Blake smiling at her, holding onto her hand. “Hey” Yang said with a smile, noticing that her right side was slightly heavier then she remembered.

“Hey, they said that it was a success, Penny and Ruby are getting the arm now.” Blake explained, Yang smile turned into a sad smile as she looked down into the sheets covering her.

“I’m sorry.”

Blake was confused, “What for ? You’re not breaking up with me, are you ?” she joked but hoped that Yang wasn’t actually breaking up with her. Thankfully Yang shook her head and stared at Blake. Suddenly She leaned into Blake’s ear.

“Well, that Surgeon was pretty sexy but no, I’m sorry I should have believed in your words more, you went through this with your wheelchair so you knew that I was going to be fine but I didn’t believe you, I’m sorry.” Yang whispered, the white blankets around her started to fall, revealing the implant.

It was big, bulky and noticeable, like Blake’s wheelchair.

“There’s nothing to say sorry about. I was scared at first, using this and how people saw me but then I met you. I felt I could be myself around you without judgement but I realized I could still be me and I don’t need to be scared. I’m not angry at you, I’m in love with you Yang.” Blake whispered back, earning her a kiss and a tearily eye girlfriend.

The two stayed next to each other, Yang kiss Blake’s cheek over and over, while Blake wrapped her arm around Yang. They didn’t care about Ruby, Weiss, Penny or the new shiny arm in their arms. It was just the two of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully Yang didn’t need to go back to sleep, for her new arm to be installed, Yang hadn’t gotten a good look at the arm before, but to say Yang was impressed by the arm was an understatement and she had put it on yet ! Penny explained that all Yang had to do was ‘just put it on’, so Yang carefully pick the arm up, it was lighter than she expected and slowly put the arm on.

Everyone watched as Yang slowly moved her fingers of her new arm, Weiss stared at the fingers, Ruby and Penny high-five moving and started to celebrate, but Blake stared at Yang’s face. Yang’s lovely widen eyes, the big grin showing her perfect teeth and her cute noise moved up slightly. 

Blake slowly moved her hand into Yang’s new arm and held it. Yang looked at her, grinning a sweet grin that made Blake grin as she felt Yang squeezed her hand, a silent ‘Thank You.’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this ! I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I know I promised this a while ago and I'm sorry I kept you waiting, the original version (which is still unfinished) is 5 pages long and I'm not even half way, I decided to instead of keeping you waiting to ship this instead as to not keep yous waiting like I did, I will finished it however, after updating monster of course.
> 
> I know I lied to you about the released date and I'm truly sorry, I really thought the original version was almost done but I went back and realized It wasn't, I'm sorry. I should've updated yous to let yous know but I didn't and that's on me, no one else, it was a scummy thing to do and again I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway on a lighter note, again I hope you enjoyed this. Goodbye and LONG LIVE THE KNOT!


End file.
